1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of awnings and specifically to a portable awning assembly for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Awnings have long been used to form shelters adjacent buildings and vehicles. Commonly, one edge of the awning is attached to the building or vehicle and an opposing edge is supported by poles, outriggers, or the like. The awning is frequently rollable on a bar or tube. It is desirable to construct such an awning so that it is completely portable, that is, removable from the vehicle or building so that it can be stored or used on other vehicles or buildings. It is particularly desirable to have an awning assembly that can be installed on and removed from a vehicle without modifying or damaging the vehicle.
Awnings are known wherein an awning rail is permanently fastened to a vehicle. The awning is attachable to the rail. An assembly of spring loaded rafters and cam-locked adjustable support poles hold the awning in an extended, generally horizontal position.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,713,689, 2,825,351, 2,938,525, 2,972,377, 2,718,015, 2,897,002, 2,859,756, 2,853,129, 3,018,782, 3,040,756, 3,255,768, 3,289,684, 3,702,617, 3,870,061, 3,018,783, 3,446,220, 3,047,058, 3,156,497, 3,957,301, 3,068,046, 4,222,400, 4,058,133, 4,655,236, 4,684,165, and 5,197,503 show various awnings, shades, and tents attached to vehicles by suction cups. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,576 shows a portable tent attached to the side of a van by straps. U.S. Pat. No. 1,618,065 shows a sun shade stored in a tube.
None of the prior art references shows an awning having the improved flexibility, portability, simplicity, and ease of installation according to the present invention.